Surfer Girl
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is a homeschooled surfer girl in Laguna Beach California and Lorelai is a big time lawyer.'idea I got while in Santa Cruz California.'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning 17 year old Rory Gilmore-Hayden wakes up and comes down into the kitchen where Lorelai is getting ready for work and gettin her coffee to go ready.

''hey sweetie what are you doing up so early it's like 7am?'' Lorelai asks her

''got school work to do and catch up on and get most of it done so then I can and have time to go surfing later down on the beach the water is totally perfect today look at it.'' Rory says and pours herself a cup of coffee

Lorelai looks out the big window.

''yea I guess it is okay I'm late for work sweetie. I'll see you tonight maybe I'f I get home before you go to sleep. Have a good day sweetie. I love you buh-bye.'' Lorelai says in a playful tone and kisses her head

''okay love you too.'' Rory says and goes to turn the computer on and waits for it to boot up and stands at the door watching the waves sipping her coffee and smiles

Rory sit's at the computer most of the morning into the afternoon around noon and get's a lot of work done and then turns the computer off and goes into her room and umps into her wet suit and grabs her surfboard and leaves the house and runs down to the ocean to join her surf buddies in the water.

''hey Rory are you still teaching that surf class saturday morning down at the pier?'' a good looking tanned blondehaired guy asks her

''oh hey Pat and yea maybe still thinking about it why?'' she questions him

''just wonder because I think I might join you to help you out a little.'' he tells her

''oh that would be really great thanks!'' she says

''no problem so how's your mom?'' he asks her

''great she loves being a lawyer.'' Rory tells him

''aww that's great!'' he says

''yea she's really happy.'' Rory tells him

''good.'' Pat says

''do you think it's going to be hard teaching the littler kid's in the class how to surf?'' she asks him

''no I don't think so once they practice they will get the hang of it and will be pro's in no time!'' he says excitedly

Rory just laughs with him and lays on her board and waits for the perfect wave to surf it.

''hey sweetie did you want to maybe hangout and get some dinner with me and maybe ride some of the rides on the pier with me later?'' he asks her

Rory blushes ''um oh yea sure that...that would be um nice Pat.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says and smiles at her

they continue to surf together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night around 6 Rory comes downstairs freshly showered in a white tangtop,skinny jeans, and with her hair in bouncy fun curls and looks really cute and sees her mom in the kitchen.

Lorelai gasps ''hey sweetie wow where are you going you look cute!'' Lorelai tells her

''thanks and out to dinner and maybe to ride some of the rides and just walk the boardwalk with Patrick.'' Rory tells her

''aww so thing's are going well between you too huh?'' Lorelai questions her happily

''yea!'' Rory says and smiles happily

''aww that's so great!'' Lorelai tells her

''I'm so happy that your happy kido!'' Lorelai tells her happily

''thanks so he's going to help me teach that surf lesson class on Saturday and I think he's really looking forward to it!'' Rory tells her excitedly

''aww well make sure you and go and grab a sweater before you leave just in case it get's chilly on the boardwalk tonight.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh right I will good idea thanks.'' Rory says

''your welcome listen sweetie is your dad home or did he call at all?'' Lorelai asks her

''um no not that I know of.'' Rory tells her

''huh that's weird.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Rory says

''okay well have fun sweetie I'm going to go and call your dad and find out where he is.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay we will bye.'' Rory says and goes to grab a sweatshirt in her room and leaves and walks down to the boardwalk to meet up with Pat.

down at the boardwalk Rory looks around

Patrick comes up behind her putting his hands gently over her eye's ''guess who!'' he says

''um Patrick?'' she questions and gigles

''hey sweetie!'' he says and kisses her cheek

''you ready sweetie?'' he asks her

''yea let's go.'' she holds his hand and they walk down the boardwalk together all the way to the end

''you wanna take a picture together with me?'' she asks him

''sure sweetie but don't we already have like a million picture's together?'' he asks her

''so I like pictures!'' she tells him

''okokok.'' he says and takes her camera from her

''okay say cheese!'' he says

''that's so corny!'' she says and smiles with him

Patrick takes the picture of them together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so are you still going to help me with that surf class on Saturday?'' she asks him

''you bet!'' he says

''okay good.'' she says

''so where would you like to go to dinner?'' he asks her

Rory shrugs ''oh I'll go anywhere you want to go sweetie.'' he tells her

''okay.'' he says

''hey you okay?'' he asks her

''yea I'm..I'm f...fine.'' she tells him

''what's going on sweetie?'' he asksher

''oh nothing it's just dad.'' she tells him

''what about your dad?'' he questions her

Rory just shrugs ''nothing he's just been going on a lot of business trips lately and he just hasn't been home alot lately.'' she tells him

''do you think he's um I hate to say this but cheating on your mom on these so called business trip's?'' he asks her

Rory just shurg's ''I...I don't know.'' she says

''I don't really know why he would want to cheat on her. I mean Mom is a great person and has a good job great job actually and she makes good money and she's beautiful and sexy and completely head over heels in love with him.'' she tells him

''oh sweetie.'' he says sympathically and sits down with her on a bench and hugs her

''thanks I really needed one of these.'' she tells him

''your welcome sweetie.'' he tells her

''I could just really go for a fried dough.'' she tells him

''okay well let's go and get a fried doe then.'' he tells her and helps her up

They walk over to the fried dough stand together hand in hand.


End file.
